Thunder and Lightning
by ExArchmagus
Summary: Oneshot. ShinnxCagalli. Takes place before Logos' Last Stand, for those who have read my works. Rated for mature content.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

"Content" = speech

'Content' = thoughts

* * *

Note: You may read this fic regardless if you have or haven't read any of my past material and there's nothing I can do to stop you from doing that if you want, unless I take down this fic, which I don't want to. However as a warning I will say that this fic is a little side story to a series of mine. You may be wondering "Why is the man laying on his bed _who he is, and not someone else?_" If that's the case, then I ask you to read the following fanfiction stories if you wish to find out:

Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate – Extension is /s/8327145/1/Gundam-Seed-Humanity-s-Fate

Gundam Seed: Humanity's Fate: Power of ORB – Extension is /s/8649451/1/Gundam-Seed-Humanity-s-Fate-Power-of- ORB

Note: This fic itself takes place before the movie fic known as _Gundam Seed: Logos' Last Stand_ and has been released at the same time as one of that story's chapters.

* * *

Around the first of May, Cosmic Era 77

The young Royal Prince Consort lay dormant in his bed, reading a book, his bedroom so quiet that one could hear a pin drop on the other side of it. The windows were closed, although the curtains remained open though. Outside he could see only the evening sky of his land. Well, in one sense it could be called his land, but in another sense it could not be. He was born and raised in it, but he himself is not the most powerful person in the chain of islands known as the Orb Union. No, that would be his life partner, his wife, _his mate_, the Goddess of Victory herself, the Lioness in human form, Cagalli Yula Attha, Princess and Chief Representative of the chain of Islands known as the ORB Union. Curious, the young man known as Shinn Urun Attha put his book down on the wooden bed table to his left, before sitting up, his ever so soft midnight black hair that his wife enjoyed meddling in with her soft and elegant fingers had been shortened slightly, his red eyes calmed, soft, understanding, and gentle, while still maintaining their ability to ignite into a blaze of fire and fury should the need come to fruition.

"Cagalli..." Shinn said to himself in a small whisper. The Chief Representative had been at a meeting all day today, and although she had given him the approximate time that she would return, the night sky of ORB proved her to be a complete liar in regards to this matter.

Shinn didn't care though. He knew Cagalli sometimes needed an extra hour or two to stay and debate things in parliament. After all there was always at least one minister who had some different perspective on some issues and the rest of them needed to hear it, discuss it, and decide on whether or not it was a good thing. Sure, Shinn had convinced Cagalli that ORB could no longer hold it's position as a neutral nation, back in the Second Bloody Valentine War, and to some extent, it no longer did anymore. While the chain of Islands would not serve as some sort of 'world police officer' state it would not plug it's ears and close it's eyes should another conflict erupt around it. Yes, they wanted to be neutral, but in a time like this where one nation's super weapon can inflict massive damage to nations that don't want to be involved at all... well, neutrality was a luxury that sometimes could not be afforded, and the pair of them knew this very well from the last war. A smile crept onto the mighty and powerful Ace of Ace's face as he pictured his wife talking with an against some of the older men... her, a women of her age leading a nation... it was a beautiful thing to see, and even more beautiful for Shinn to know that said beauty was his, and that he belonged to said beauty.

Suddenly though, the door to his room opened wide, the Prince Consort of ORB looking to his left as he eyed at the opened door, and smiling as he saw the human being who had opened it. Bending his back even further upwards, he looked at the female standing before him in her government uniform as she turned the lights off and began to carry out whatever she was going to do. Even with the lights out in the bedroom of the Chief Representative, there was still light from outside... a dim and ever so decreasing light... but still some light.

"Shh..." The blonde haired yellow eyed female gave off a sound as she put her right first finger in front of her mouth and blew at it before putting her purse on a nearby table and looking at her husband with the blanket covering his torso, guessed that the clothes he wore probably consisted of absolutely nothing, and that he had just been waiting for her return, or would probably fall asleep on his own soon. She wasn't going to let that happen, she had other plans tonight, and she wanted him to be a part of it... she _needed _him to be apart of her plan; her desire. After all, they were partners after all. Taking off her jacket the Chief Representative of the ORB Union threw her mono colored piece of attire off to the side before she walked over to the edge of their bed and got onto it, crawling over to him.

"You know, you usually..." Shinn tried to say as his wife pounced onto him and planted her lips onto his own, sealing their mouths. 'Never mind...' Shinn thought as he opened his mouth and engaged his loved one in the only battle the two of them would ever fight against each other in: The battle of tongues. This was a battle that he usually won. Key word: Usually. As soon as the pilot of the ORB-04 Judicator opened his mouth and tried to conqueror Cagalli's mouth he himself found his own mouth a slave to Cagalli's posable red mouth muscle. Before too long the two of them found themselves needing air and the short golden haired girl pulled away and looked into the eyes of her husband. "You're feisty today... and more than usual" Shinn smiled while gazing at her face.

"And you're not putting up as much as a fight as you usually do... it's no fun!" Cagalli replied as the two of them quickly looked out the window, the flash of light that had grabbed their attention called lightning was quickly followed by the loud crack of it's mate: thunder.

"Damn, going to be a storm tonight. Won't be able to sleep..." Shinn said.

"You're not sleeping tonight! Not if I have anything to say about that!" Cagalli raged, looking Shinn in the eyes. "So be prepared!"

"Heh." Shinn smiled as he quickly grabbed the sides of Cagalli's head and quickly pulled her towards his own in a gentle way, locking lips once again, the two of them battling it out once again in field of mouths until they both desired to breath in the gas of life once more. "Enough fight for you, Cagalli?" Shinn smirked, the blanket covering his semi-toned body and the clothes worn around her strong, yet petite frame all that separated them.

"Not even close!" Cagalli said as she wrapped her arms around his upper back and pulled herself in over top of him, engaging her mate once again in the battle of love. "Whoa! Ah!" Cagalli let off a quick scream as she felt Shinn flip both of them over to that he was on top, the two of them sandwiching the bed cloth.

"Alright, you asked for it. You want me then? You want a Shinn who'll fight back? Fine then, here you go. You may have won the battle of tongues, but I will win the war that takes place this night!" Shinn declared as Cagalli gave him a quick smile, her hair semi spread out on the thick feathered pillow.

"Bring it on! I'm ready!" Cagalli said.

"I didn't warn you, Cagalli! This shall be your first defeat!" Shinn said as he quickly locked lips with her and put his hands on her body, caressing the sides of her sexy torso as he tried to put his left arm under her shirt, attempting to pull it up and over her head as the flash of lightning took place only to be followed by a crack of thunder, except the pause in between the two was getting shorter. Putting her hands on his back and rubbing that part of his body Cagalli felt Shinn attempt to get rid of her upper layer of clothing, and so he did in an instant as she broke the kiss. "One piece down, several more to go..." Shinn said.

"Don't be so smug!" Cagalli countered harshly, throwing her shirt to the side and locking lips with the red eyed coordinator again.

'Hehe...' Shinn thought as he attempted to reach behind her back and undo her bra, but felt Cagalli slap him.

"No..." She moaned in pleasure for a second before Shinn just thrust his hands behind her body and began to work at her bra as another blast of mighty thunder and burst of powerful lightning took place. Indeed, the storm was getting closer now...

"Ah... good... you girls and your damn... this!" Shinn raged as he threw Cagalli's bra aside, exposing her rich and luscious mounds of femininity.

"Don't you dare!" Cagalli threatened, a rich smile overtaking Shinn's face as he stared at Cagalli's mountains. "I said... AH!" Cagalli squealed as Shinn quickly dived down onto her left breast and began to suckle the red tip on top, the nipple going hard and pointy by the second. "Shinn..." Cagalli said as she quickly grabbed the sides of his head and held him in place as he continued to torment her and pleasure her simultaneously. "SHINN!" She yelled, the camera quickly cutting in close to show his next target, which he had gotten a hold of after he pushed the blanket aside. "Shinn Urun Attha don't you dare pull my pants down!" Cagalli raged as she felt her husband quite suckling on her.

"Shut up! You asked for this!" Shinn replied as he began to mess with the button and zipper of the dress pants belonging to ORB's Chief Representative.

"I said stop it!" Cagalli raged as she scratched his back, her nails digging into his flesh, causing the black haired man to scream in raging agony and raise his body upwards, exposing his front for a second down to his waist.

"Ah... Cagalli! AHHH!" Shinn raged trying to get over the pain.

"Want me to stop?" Cagalli looked him in the eyes with a serious 'I got you by the balls, bitch' look, only to have him lock his gaze with hers in a tricky fashion, expressing successful deceit.

"No! Since you'll be doing that to me in a minute considering where I'm going!" Shinn said, Cagalli looking shocked as she felt her pants get pulled down her legs and felt her partner kick them off the edge of the bed. "One more to go..." Shinn thought out loud as Cagalli used all her might and groaned at the same time, Shinn being flipped over, Cagalli taking her position on top of him.

"No..." Cagalli said in a light and calm voice, placing her left hand near his face, exposing her ring to him and caressing his cheek. "You know I love you... but..."

"You want to be on top? Alright then, you can be... at first." Shinn warned. Usually Cagalli would have her way with him until he felt her tire a bit... and then he would strike and take her around the world. Sometimes though he wished to be in control from the get go and show her just what he could do at his full strength starting off.

"Not that..." Cagalli whispered, staring him in the eyes for a moment before speaking again. "Shinn... what time of month is it? Think!" Cagalli asked him, the Ace of Aces taking on a surprised visage as he thought in his head before coming to a realization.

"Oh... shit!" He said as he realized just what might happen and tried to move her off of him so he could go get what was 'needed'. Simply put, if someone accused these two of being _incredibly_ active in the bed chamber, they would probably end up with a broken jaw for exposing such a private matter, but at the same time, neither Shinn nor his wife could honestly deny the claim, for it was very, _very_ true. For them, the act of joining was an enjoyable recreational activity first and foremost. Heck, Kira and Stella's relationship held the same ideal, as did most of the civilized Cosmic Era these days, considering how far humanity had advanced and how old ideas on this act had been carelessly thrown to the ground and told to die, having had met their end. However, despite all of this they were not reckless with their methods, and knew how to use control at the time when it was needed. Oddly enough, when the black haired man tried to gently move his significant other off of him she resisted, much to his great surprise. "I almost forgot, sorry... wait... Cagalli what are you doing?" Shinn stared her in the eyes, a tear appearing on the woman's face as she put her mouth next to his ears, the red eyed man feeling and hearing the gentleness of her normal, warm breath of life. "Cagalli?"

"I... I want you to give me an heir..." Cagalli whispered, the thunder and lightning coming closer and closer outside as Shinn's eyes widened greatly.

"Wait? What? Cagalli, are you sure we're even ready? Are you sure you're not just in the mood due to hormones? I mean, I might be prepared but..." Shinn tried to say as the blonde silenced him quickly with a slobbery kiss.

"Shinn..." She spoke in a serious and demanding tone. "We discussed this a week or so ago... and we said we wanted to do this. We agreed that next time I was ready... we would make our first."

"Cagalli..."

"I want a child, and so do you. You remember that, don't you? Well, it's time now, isn't it? You want this as much as I do... we came to that conclusion when we used our powers to delve deep into each others thoughts and figure out for ourselves if we were true or just lying to please each other... and..."

"Our love for each other increased a lot that day... yes, I remember. However that was sitting on a couch talking and now we're in bed five seconds away from doing it." He looked into her eyes and she simply gave him a stone face. "That doesn't matter to you one bit, now does it, my love?" He asked as she cracked her visage of solid rock into a fiery warm smile.

"Take a guess." She said as he kissed her for a second and smiled back.

"No, it doesn't. Alright then... I guess I'm going to be a dad!"

"You still have one obstacle in your path. Get rid of it! That's an order!" She warned as he grabbed her panties and pulled them down, kicking them away with his right foot before grabbing her hips, waiting for her to mount and ride him, but was a little dumbfounded when she laid her eyes onto him and didn't follow up.

"You... go on top." Cagalli said, blushing as she did.

"Nah, you started it!" Shinn said, Cagalli's face igniting.

"SO WHAT? I'm the one who's going to have to carry it around for nine freaking' months! The least you could do is be the one who does the work right now!" Cagalli yelled.

"Alright then! I won't hold back then! Prepare your body, Cagalli!" Shinn warned, counter-yelling as he quickly and brutally flipped them over so he was on top and then viciously kissed Cagalli on the neck, planting his forearms on the mattress and sheets as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you, you ready? One last time just in case!" Shinn asked, as she raised her right hand and smacked his cheek.

"I'm waiting get going!"

He smiled as another dash of lightning and clash of thunder ignited was heard and seen, this time there was a definite five miles between their location and the storm. At an agonizingly slow pace, the Princess of ORB felt Shinn insert his long and hard pride into her crevice of creation as he had done many times before in the past, and due to this, she gave off a long, but not whiny, moan of joy and pleasure as she felt Shinn begin to plant little kisses around her upper chest and before too long, her neck. Yes, as always it was a tight fit, but that was to be expected, considering how magnificent Shinn's body was down there. Despite this she knew that he would be a snug insert... many years ago during their first round she mentally asked the usual '_Will he fit? He's so... large_' question to herself, as most girls her age would do, seconds before they traded their innocence. However that question was answered, and to great, _great _personal satisfaction for both of them. It was a night to remember. It was the first time for both of them... so inexperienced, so dreadfully terrible at what they were doing, yet so adaptive. It was both an extremely fun and embarrasing time for them both. The skills they required came to them over that night and they made the most of it then. However, that was the past, and this was the present, as Cagalli knew very well. Slowly but surely, the Ace of Aces begin to pump himself into her, causing a great amount of pleasure for both of them as Cagalli started up at the ceiling and Shinn kissed and licked at her shoulders.

Another round of thunder and lightning was observed, and this time it was four miles apart. Whatever semblance of light that had been in Chief Representative Cagalli and Royal Consort Shinn's room was now gone for the most part, unless the lightning decided to appear. All that could be seen from an aerial view was the silhouettes of two young adults giving each sudden pleasure. Although light was not needed to describe what was happening, for the sense of hearing performed that duty just as well. There were two distinct tones present in this room at the time, and both of them were moaning. One of them definitely a female's, and she was the louder of the two, however her cries of pleasure were not the weak and high pitched whiny bursts that one heard in porn movies, these were stronger, deeper, longer, and filled with great power at the same time. The cries of the Lioness of ORB were that of a mighty women who was independent for the most part yet dependent in some other areas who had asked her significant other to impregnate her right here right now and she was enjoying every moment of it while making it a succulent and sweet moment for both of them. The other set of moans was from the man, and they were short, fast, brutal, and almost rage filled. They were the cries of a great warrior bedding his partner and displaying to her just how much of a man he was at this moment in time, giving her what she desired.

The next flash of light illuminates the room only to be followed by it's companion element, but only three Mississippi apart. This time one could see that the women tried to toss the blanket over both of them, but only managed to cover part of their lower bodies, and even then, it could be seen that the black haired male had been increasing his speed exponentially, as evidenced by the increasing quickness and roughness of the sounds being made by the two of them, the lower body of the Ace of Aces and the Goddess of Victory rolling in unison like a strong ocean wave... the movements of power and grace. The distinct noise created by the slapping of the Asuka family jewels against the crotch of the highest ranking person in the ORB Union began to sounds, the period between each smack getting shorter and shorter with each passing thrust.

Two miles apart... according to the weather. Now the Goddess of Victory had damaged the back of the Ace of Aces, not evidenced by the fact that her legs could be seen under the covers fulfilling the role of locking his body into hers tight, but proved as she also buried her short, but razor sharp nails into his back. _He seemed to be bleeding there._ One the other hand the bleeding man didn't seem to care, as he was on a mission. In a similar motion to that of an engine block he drove his piston of love into and out of her cylinder like a well oiled machine that was taken care of, his pride being coated thoroughly with her dew of delightful desire. With lightning reflexes the women pulled her left hand off of his back and thrust it high into the air, only to have him take his right and off of her shoulder and grab her hand and bring it down onto the pillow to her left.

As the time drew towards the last round of thunder and lightning, the two of them knew that they were going to come to completion in unison. Panting, the Ace of Aces lifted up his head and stared up at the roof as his mate did, her fingers extended and stretching out as he placed his own digits between the gap between hers and squeezing.

"Shinn!"

"Cagalli!"

And with that both thunder and lightning could be heard and seen at the same time, very loud and very strong, the storm now right over the head of the Chief Representative's Estate. The red eyed man shot a cannon blast of his thick, sticky, and bleached essence from the red tip of his rod of creation right into the dark and wet caverns of incubation that lay in his partner as the two were joined together, slowly coming to a halt as the two of them let go of each other and relaxed, giving off a rich and well deserved 'ahh...' and staring into each others eyes and panting in unison. The golden haired girl took her right hand off of her husband's back and put it on his left cheek as he smiled, the sound of an erupting rainstorm now being allowed to be heard outside.

"That was... beautiful... and fantastic as always. Thank you... Shinn." Cagalli said, her core filled with the substance that she desired, from the man she loved with all her heart as smiled slightly.

"I am yours, Cagalli... any time..." He replied as the two of them kissed each other, the Ace of Aces rolling off of his woman's front and pulling himself out of her, a very distinct popping sound coming from the spot of their connection as soon as the link was physically severed. He had done his main job, his primary task for now, and because of that he deserved a break, as evidenced by his deflating and relaxing speed of breath. Slowly, the girl turned so that her back was facing him. "I thought we might be at it all night..." He said, receiving no reply from his partner and chuckling for a second afterwords. "You're tired, after today, aren't you? A long day at parliament only to come home and have your remaining stamina expended in five minutes, correct?" Shinn asked, his breath slowing down as he did.

"Yes, I am tired. Hold me, will you?" Cagalli asked as Shinn put his right arm under the pillow behind them and put his left arm over her body, placing it protectively on her stomach in a very specific place, embracing her tightly. "I'm looking towards the future... the future that we will have together... with ourselves..." Cagalli, sighing lightly as she did, facing the bedsheets as she nestled into her husband's familiar and warm grasp.

"... and with our baby. I understand, and I can't wait. Yes... nine months couldn't come sooner... and a happiness that will last us a long time... it'll be worth the wait, I'm sure. Good night, Cagalli... my love." Shinn said quietly as he threw the blanket over both of them and closed the distance between their two bodies, his left hand placing emphasis on the place it was protecting, the place where their child would grow over the next _neuf mois_.

Although the two of them had performed the act of procreation today that didn't mean they wouldn't tomorrow, just to make sure. Heck, Cagalli would probably take the next day off and seal off a section of the house just so that they could have some well deserved privacy and be at each other for _hours on end_, trying out every different position that could be thought of, from A to Zed.

In time the two of them fell asleep next to each other, a smile on their faces as they drifted to slumber, the storm seeming to calm down outside, thunder and lightning wise, as the rain continued to fall, soaking the ground so that the living organisms imbedded in it may grow and prosper. Shinn had done his part right here, and over the next couple of months Cagalli would fulfill hers. Although that's not to say that his man wouldn't be by her side every waking second that he could be, suffering the consequences that her incubation would have on her body and mind, and in turn on him both before, during, and after the big day down the road...


End file.
